teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
May 21, 2009 Patch
:Source: Team Fortress 2 Update Released. :Official update page: The Sniper vs. Spy Update. Patch Notes Team Fortress 2 * Added new map, Pipeline. Pipeline is the first map in a new game mode named payload race, which uses two carts in each map instead of only one like traditional payload maps. * Added new arena map Sawmill. * Added new arena map Nucleus. * Added new community payload map Hoodoo. * Updated Dustbowl to fix not being able to jump into the window in the first building of the second stage. * Sniper ** Added new sniper rifle replacement, The Huntsman. Instead of a sniper rifle, you have a bow that allows you to move around faster while firing, and fire more quickly than the sniper rifle. Works better at medium range than the standard rifle. ** Added new SMG replacement, Jarate. If thrown on an enemy they will take more damage for short period of time. Also extinguishes flames on yourself or allies. ** Added new SMG replacement, The Razorback. Will protect you against a single spy backstab, and stun the spy for a short period of time. Comes with a 15% move speed penalty for the wearer (speed penalty has since been removed). ** Standard sniper rifle now shoots through friendly players. ** Added 54 new Sniper voice lines. ** Added 35 new Sniper achievements. * Spy ** Added new revolver replacement, The Ambassador. First shot is very accurate and will cause a critical hit if it hits an enemy's head. Accuracy is poor for a period after that. ** Added new watch replacement, the Dead Ringer. When armed, you will appear in all ways to die to the first damage you take from an enemy. You'll be cloaked for 8 second after taking this damage. Upon de-cloaking you'll make a loud and distinct sound. ** Added new watch replacement, the Cloak and Dagger. Your cloak meter is only depleted when you move, so you can stay invisible indefinitely if you're standing still. ** Spy name tags now show up properly when disguised as their own team. ** Fixed a bug that would cause spectators to see disguise weapons incorrectly. ** Fixed a bug where enemy spies disguised as friendly spies would have cigarettes that didn't burn. ** Fixed a bug where overhealing disguised spies would show the wrong overhealing amount to the medic. ** Made it more obvious on first person view model when your motion cloak is out of juice and you are partially visible. ** Also made it more obvious on first person view model when you're bumped while cloaked. ** Improved the way your disguise weapon is determined to make it clearer and fix a couple of rare issues. ** Spies disguised as enemy spies now get a random mask to help complete the disguise, and their target id will be set appropriately. ** Spies disguised as medics now have an Ubercharge: line in their disguise target info. ** Spies outward facing "disguise health" now matches their disguise target when they first apply the disguise. ** Spies can now pick up health kits for their "disguise health", even when uninjured. ** Disguise UI doesn't show up in minimum UI mode (hud_minmode). ** Spies that disguise as a player using an unlockable now show that unlockable in hand. ** Spies can now use enemy teleporters. ** Added 70 new Spy voice lines. ** Added 34 new Spy achievements. *Scoreboard changes ** Dominations no longer get wiped when teams switch sides. ** Dead players draw slightly darker in scoreboard. ** Converted class labels to class icons. ** All players now display the total number of people they are dominating. * You now find new and old items as you play, instead of through achievements. * Fixed a bug that would cause the scout's ball to regenerate at inappropriate times. * Demomen can now detonate their stickies while taunting. * Flamethrower's air burst now extinguishes fire on friendly targets. * Grenades and rockets deflected by a pyro under the effects of Kritzkrieg will now be criticals. * The Heavy and Sniper now have new custom death animations. * Fixed payload HUD not updating properly if you join in the middle of a match and the cart isn't moving. * Engineer's dispensers now give 20%, 30%, or 40% of player's max_ammo (for each ammo type) on each use, based on the level of the dispenser. * Added -sillygibs commandline parameter which will allow the non-violent gibs to be enabled. * Added a new taunt for the Kritzkrieg, which also heals for 10 points. * Improved the deathcam camera handling used when a player plays a custom death animation. * Added missing chalkboard and serverbrowser images for community maps shipped in previous updates. * Removed "Final" from map names in the serverbrowser quick list. *Servers ** Added "sv_allow_voice_from_file" convar, which defaults to 1. When set to 0, it'll prevent clients from using the "voice_inputfromfile" feature to broadcast wav files over voice. ** Enabled "sv_allow_wait_command" convar, which defaults to 1. When set to 0, it'll prevent clients from using the "wait" command. Undocumented changes * Added a scar to the Sniper's face. * Added first batch of hats.Batter's Helmet, Soldier's Stash, Pyro's Beanie, Demoman's Fro, Football Helmet, Mining Light, Prussian Pickelhaube, Trophy Belt and Fancy Fedora * Added 2 new game startup songsRight Behind You and Petite Chou-Fleur * Added new arrow bodygroup to the Sniper model. * The Fencing taunt now damages and kills enemy players. Notes Category:Team Fortress 2 Patches